We are Broken
by ll kaiya ll
Summary: Kagome goes back home for a while to relax but something bad happens that leads to a bumpy road ahead. sry the summary is bad but the story is good.


**Okay this is my new story enjoy **

**please review!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

She pressed her hands tighter to ears as she heard another scream from down the hall. A sob escaped her throat as a wave of fear washed over her, from the thought of being next. That 'he' was going to come in her room and hurt her after he was done with her brother.

Kagome could hear the loud heavy footsteps of her stepfather walking down the hallway towards her room. _'Someone please help me.' _She thought, if she yelled out for someone to help, she would regret it later. The heavy footsteps got louder and finally stopped outside her bedroom door. "Kagome, open this goddamn door!" A mans voice yelled as he tried to open the door. When she didn't answer he into the door, forcing it open.

Kagome screamed and backed up against the wall yelling for help. "No one can hear you, wench." Riland hissed as he grabbed her hair and threw her into the wall, which earned a cry of pain from Kagome.

"Get up girl!!" he yelled as he forcefully grabbed her arm and jerked her across the room and into the wall.

A sickening crack could be heard when Riland's fist came in contact with her side and Kagome screamed with tears running down her face. He came at her again, but stopped when the door bell rang. He mumbled something under is breath and kicked Kagome hard in her stomach, which caused her to spit out blood. "I'll be back, don't move!"

Once Kagome was sure that Riland was down the hall, she grabbed her backpack and climbed out of her window as fast s her battered body could allow her. She had to leave this place now.

.o0o.

Dammit...where is Kagome!?" A certain hanyou complained. "Calm down Inuyasha, Lady kagome said she'll be back in five days...its only been one day." a man in dark purple robes stated. "Feh." Inuyasha turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on Inuyasha, I know you have feelings for lady Kagome." Inuyasha growled and shot a death glare at Miroku, who quickly grew quiet. "Sorry I asked..."

"Will ya shut-." Inuyasha stopped mid sentence and ran out of the hut fast. "Inuyasha, what's wrong!" Miroku yelled after him.

.o0o.

Kagome snuck past the living room window, ran into the well house and jumped down into the dark well. That well had just looked so inviting to Kagome and when she made it to the other side she was relieved. She just laid in that well, she knew that now that she was in feudal Japan, she wouldn't have to worry about Riland. "Kagome!" she looked up at Inuyasha, who looked back at her with concern. "Inu...Inuyasha..." her voice cracked as a sob escaped her throat. Inuyasha quickly jumped down the well to comfort Kagome.

"Kagome?" Tears were pouring down her face as she wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter to him, not aware that she was hurt. Kagome screamed in pain.

"What's wrong!? Kagome instantly grabbed her side, "It's nothing." she lied. "Kagome, your lying. Now let me look at your side." Kagome decided not to argue with him and she lifted her shirt up a little to see a huge black and purple bruise. "Who did this to you!" Inuyasha yelled. When he finds out he swears he's gonna kill them without hesitating. "I-I tripped on my way home from school, I fell and hit my side." She hated to lie to him, but Riland made her mom happy and if her mother found out it would make her sad and angry for losing another husband.

Inuyasha looked like he didn't believe her, but he nodded and gently picked her up. "I'll take you to Keade's and she'll fix you up." Kagome nodded as she easily fell asleep in his strong arms. ON the way back to the village Inuyasha was in deep thought.

'_Who would do a thing like this to Kagome? I know she just didn't trip, she's covered in blood! Plus Kagome wouldn't cry over falling, she's way stronger than that...Someone did this to her.' _Inuyasha looked down at her face. Her right cheek was bruised and blood was trickling down her chin, her arm was also severely bruised. Inuyasha looked up at the sound of their companions voice. "What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly as she rushed over to her friend's side. "Be careful she's banged up pretty badly. She wouldn't tell me what happened though." Keade walked into the hut carrying a basket of herbs, noticing Kagome she told her to lie her on the mat.

"What has happened to Kagome, was se attacked by demons?" Inuyasha shook his head, "No I don't think so, I found her in the well crying." Keade nodded and walked into the back room to get herbs. "This should help her heal faster. Rub these on her wounds and bruises Sango." Sango nodded and stood up taking the bowl of medicinal herbs. "Wait Sango, I'll do it." Inuyasha stood up and took the herbs from her and everybody left the room. Inuyasha pulled her shirt up to reveal the big bruise. (ok he didn't pull it up that far for all you people that have dirty minds lol) Inuyasha looked at the other bruises on her legs, arms, and face, wondering where she got them from.

He gently applied the cream onto the wounds trying to be careful not to hurt her. When he got to the biggest bruise on her side he touched it, Kagome screamed in pain. "Kagome, hold still im trying to help you." Inuyasha scolded in his rough voice. Even though he was worried about Kagome, he still used his tough guy act to hide his true feelings. Kagome laid back down with Inuyasha's help, tears were silently streaming down her face. Keade, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all had rushed in when Kagome screamed.

"She has a few bad cuts and bruises, so she's going to be sore for awhile." _'I'm going to find out who did this to her and when I do...I'll kill that bastard for hurting my Kagome.'_ Inuyasha quickly reached for his tensaiga when he started to lose control of his anger, it would be ten times worse if he transformed into a full demon. He would kill innocent lives and the only person who could really stop him is Kagome and she was unconscious...

"I'm going to take Kagome back to her time for a while." He lifted her up into his arms easily and ran to the well jumping in.

.o0o.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked herself. She looked around and noticed she was in her room. Her body tensed and she looked out the window, she smiled when she didn't see Riland's car in the drive way and she walked downstairs in the kitchen.

"Hi mo-." It wasn't her mother standing there it was riland smiling that sickening smile. "Hello Kagome."

**Ba Ba Bum! What's going to happen!? Warning for the next chapter, I'm not giving it away you'll just see. So please review I love getting reviews! I have worked so hard on this story. Please review!! **


End file.
